


Please come back to life

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my dear friends, who can't imagine the threesome I posted earlier.</p><p>This has nothing to do with canon AT ALL (The Tauriel/Kili fling does not exist in this at all for me) and it is a complete AU. I HAD to write it instantly after coming home from watching BotfA.<br/>This is also another entry for the HRBB14 :D and this beautiful drawing <a href="http://linane-art.tumblr.com/post/105570612326/linane-art-linane-art-dragonsquill-and">http://linane-art.tumblr.com/post/105570612326/linane-art-linane-art-dragonsquill-and</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Please come back to life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> This is for my dear friends, who can't imagine the threesome I posted earlier.
> 
> This has nothing to do with canon AT ALL (The Tauriel/Kili fling does not exist in this at all for me) and it is a complete AU. I HAD to write it instantly after coming home from watching BotfA.  
> This is also another entry for the HRBB14 :D and this beautiful drawing <http://linane-art.tumblr.com/post/105570612326/linane-art-linane-art-dragonsquill-and>

“Fili!!” Kili yelled in agony when he saw his brother fall. He made his way instantly down the stairs of the icy hill again, slicing through orcs blindly left and right, wild fury leading him on.

He missed his bow terribly. If he'd had it with him... no, he couldn't let his thoughts wander there yet. He had to reach Fili in time, maybe... just maybe...

Tears streamed down his face when he knelt down beside the lifeless body of his brother, whose blue eyes were wide open, and his limbs sprawled awkwardly.

“Please, Mahal, please let this help.” Kili pulled a tiny vial out of his tunic beneath the golden chainmail, and lifted Fili's head up as carefully as he dared, “Please brother, please...” He sobbed, pressing his forehead against Fili's brow, shaking fingers slowly dipping the vial to let droplets of auburn liquid drip between Fili's parted lips.

He rocked him slightly, trying to keep one part of his mind aware of his surroundings, willing himself to stay focused and calm. He needed to get them away from here. He bent close to his brother's ear, murmuring and pleading, “Please Fee, wake up for me, I can't be without you, please wake up, Fili.”

He fixed his stare on the beloved face, dripping another few droplets onto the parched lips.

Suddenly Fili's eyelids closed and Kili gasped, almost dropping the tiny bottle. Then he felt a hand on his elbow, and a groan came from his sibling.

“Kee?”

“Oh Fili...” He bent and kissed his brother very carefully, “Where do you hurt most? I need to get you away from here.”

“I...I don't know, everywhere...” Fili's voice was a mere croak but he tried to move his leg. It cracked with a sickening noise and he couldn't suppress a yell.

Kili quickly checked the area, and no new orcs came running at the sound. He stumbled to his feet, positioned himself behind his brother and gently put his hands beneath Fili's shoulders, pulling him into the nearby cave, out of sight.

“What is it you gave me?” Fili whispered, lifting his arm with a very surprised expression, stroking a strand of dark hair out of Kili's face, “I should be dead but I can move, the pain already starts to fade.”

Kili smiled, “It's something Oin gave me.” He traced Fili's beard with his fingertip, “He warned me to use it only in hopeless cases since it is very rare, very old medicine...” He trailed off, watching his brother. Kili's heart still raced in his chest, out of uncertainty.

Fili lifted his leg, wincing but looking at Kili in awe, “It's powerful stuff...” He tried to sit up on his own. Kili looked at him in total wonder.

“I...” Fili smiled, the dimples appearing in his cheeks and warming Kili's slowly calming heart. Color was already coming back to Fili's skin. He reached for his brother and gently kissed him, “Thank you, Kee.”

“Oh don't thank me, thank Oin.” Another affectionate touch of lips, “I can't be without you...”

Fili took the vial from Kili and tucked it into his own tunic, miraculously getting up. He tried out his legs and looked at Kili in utter astonishment. “I don't believe...”

He couldn't say more because orcs swarmed around them again. They both pressed against the cave walls, not wanting to be discovered yet.

Kili inclined his head and Fili just nodded, holding up his favourite knives, and they went to battle together this time.

After fighting about ten orcs back to back they stood panting, blood everywhere. Not theirs though, but ugly black orc blood. There were bodies strewn all around them.

“Where's Thorin?” Fili asked, gasping for breath.

But Kili had already stepped towards the edge of the abyss and was staring down. Fili slowly joined him, slipping his hand into his brother's.

The battle between Thorin and Azog was fierce. Their Uncle was clearly holding his ground against the orc leader, who was twice his own size.

“Let's go down there.” Fili gasped, tugging at Kili's arm to pull him out of his stupor.

o0o0o0o0o

“K...Kili, Fili...” Bilbo sobbed when he saw them. He knelt beside Thorin, his hands desperately sliding over the King's still form.

The distance between the mountain the brothers had fought on and the icy lake had been far longer on foot than they had thought it would be.

They slithered the last few feet towards the pair on their knees.

“He isn't... I ca...can't...” Bilbo stammered in shock.

“What's happened to him? We couldn't see.” Fili started to check Thorin out, his voice barely a whisper, feelings trying to choke him.

“Please don't let it be too late...” Kili almost recoiled when he saw the stab wound, but he swallowed several times to get rid of the lump in his throat, and held out his hand for the vial.

“What's that?” Bilbo asked, voice barely audible.

“It just healed Fili's broken bones.” Kili breathed, attempting to hold the bottle with the remains of the liquid to Thorin's lips, just as he had done to Fili.

“No, wait!” Fili stopped him, “Maybe with a stab wound... we have to trickle it on here?” The brothers looked at each other for a few moments, their hands shaking, eyes darting from Thorin's bleeding abdomen to each other and back again.

“Think! What would Mother do?” Fili urged his brother to concentrate, not to get lost in despair.

“I... I don't remember...” Kili stared wide eyed at his Uncle, not able to think, pleading yet again, “Thorin, no, please...”

“But I do... Yes, I do.” Fili's expression was determined as he looked at Bilbo and then at Kili. His brother frowned at him as he gave the tiny bottle back.

Fili slowly, droplet by droplet, applied the liquid to the wound. When the vial was empty, the three of them waited, holding their breath. Kili searched for Fili's hand, grabbing hold tightly, almost painfully.

They held on to each other fiercely.

Nothing happened.

Kili buried his head against his brother's chest, Fili's strong arms encircling his shaking body. Fili pressed a desperate kiss into the brown, messy hair, his tears starting to fall too.

Bilbo had gotten up and was pacing. His feet made odd noises on the ice in the disturbing silence after the aweful sounds of battle.

Then there was rustling of clothes and a very low moan.

“Thorin, Thorin wake up!” Kili shuffled towards his Uncle's head, holding his cheeks in both hands, looking at him upside down. Fili kept stroking Thorin's arm, staring at the wound. The blood was drying, not seeping out anymore, the skin closing? Fili wasn't sure if he was seeing that right or if it was his pure imagination.

Bilbo hunched down at Thorin's other side.

All three of them murmured encouraging words, squeezing his hands and caressing his forehead, his hair.

The first word Thorin said was, “Fili?” and a smile started to appear on his face. His oldest nephew only nodded, not able to answer.

Then Thorin glanced up, looking straight into dark eyes and he sighed, “Kili.” The smile grew wider.

When he was looking at Bilbo and about to say something, the company of his dwarves slowly walked into his line of view. Bofur was instantly at Bilbo's side, laying his arm across his shoulders, glancing at Thorin and then at his nephews.

Thorin was already trying to sit up, supported by his heirs. The company swarmed around them, asking questions, looking astonished at all three of them, the statement 'We thought you were dead' clearly written all over their battle-stained faces.

Only Oin nodded wisely and smiled at Kili, who also nodded in response.

Together they carried their King back into his halls, as far away from the treasure as possible though.

Oin assured them, that Thorin would live, just as Fili did.

F I N 


End file.
